FNaF Sister Location Wikia:Rules
For Promotion Guidelines, click here.' '' '' '' General Rules and Guidelines *You must be at least '''13 years or older' to contribute to this wiki. **People below this age may still use the wiki, but cannot edit. *'Do not ' anything on the wiki. *'Do not ' anywhere on the wiki. **This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copy-pastas", and huge blocks of text(Only Staff can do this.) *'Do not exploit the Leaderboard or achievements', **An example is taking off pictures and re-adding them. *'Do not plagiarize' (directly copy) blocks of text from other wikis. **If you copy information directly from another source, you must give credit. *'Do not edit other users' profiles.' **Admins can only edit with permission. ***This also applies to music on a message wall or profile page of another user. *'Do not harass or bully other users.' **'Do not flame-bait either.' ***Responding to flame-bait with harassment will result in a warning to both parties. *'Do not advertise' about anything unrelated to the wiki. *Do not put duplicate links on a page, links in infoboxes and on images don't count. *No explicit sexual material or gore. *You are allowed to swear in the forums of this wiki. Don't swear excessively. '' *Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. *'Do not remove admin warnings and block messages''' from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. *'Do not' create a Message Wall/Blog Post Greeting for yourself, this is only for staff members. *'Do not bear false confirmed information' *'Do not add unconfirmed information to pages.' **This includes, but is not limited to, debated animatronic genders, Chica's Party World, opinionated/incorrect info unless said otherwise, etc.. *Please remember, this is a wiki specifically for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Please limit information from the other Five Nights at Freddy's games. *'Do not bring back old threads '''You will get a warning if you continue to post on old threads. Uploading Files *Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. **This includes fan art and other similar works. **If you want to post such things, upload your image to Imgur, Photobucket, or other similar websites, first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. ***If you need help with this, follow guide. *'Do not upload duplicate files.' *'Do not upload low-quality files.' **This includes screencaps of gameplay videos as in-game screenshots are much cleaner. *'Do not''' upload files with Let's Player's faces in them. *'Please do not' upload files from FNaF World. If you want to upload those files, please upload them to the FNaF World Wiki. **Unless it is directly related to Sister Location. Editing Rules and Guidelines *You must create a wikia account to edit any pages on this wiki. *'Read each article in its entirety before editing.' *Try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. *Remain objective - use "the player," not "you." *Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. **For example, we abbreviate Five Nights at Freddy's as FNaF. Simply follow suit! *'Do not make the articles redundant!' *'Do not create unnecessary/spam articles.' **If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, or instead. *'Do not add unnecessary categories' to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc.. *'Check spelling and grammar' before finalizing an edit. *Do not attempt to slip your own theories into a wiki page. **This also goes for indirectly trying to disprove theories. Keep your opinions to yourself. *Keep information consistent. *Do not discuss gender debates, be it articles or forums. Some animatronic's genders are not confirmed, so don't start up any conversation about gender debates. **If you are trying to edit unconfirmed character's genders, don't. Keep the character's genders as "Debatable". *'Do not use obscene language' when editing a page, unless it is in a quote from the game. Literary Standards All pages on this wiki should reach a certain standard of comprehensibility. They should be free from: *'Incorrect spelling' *'Incorrect grammar' *'Unnecessary capitalization' *'Unnecessary punctuation or lack thereof' *'Poor sentence structure' If any of the following are seen in a page, please take the time to edit and fix them. Remember to read what you are editing carefully. Forum Rules and Guidelines *'All FNaF Sister Location Wiki rules and guidelines apply to the forums'. *If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. **Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. *'Do not fight' over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc.. **Specifically, do not set Five Nights at F***boy's as a theme for roleplay as the content of those games violate Wikia's Terms of Use. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. *'First Offense: Warning (+ 1 day ban if needed).' *'Second Offense: 3 day ban.' *'Third Offense: 1 week ban.' *'Fourth Offense: 2 week ban.' *'Fifth Offense: 1 month ban.' *'Sixth Offense: Infinite ban.' Note: In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. It should also be noted that, should the majority of an account's activity be nothing more than spam, advertising, or some other form of disruptive behavior, admins reserve the right to give an infinite ban without warning as the account is clearly only here to be disruptive. Bots Overview Bots are programs made to run certain tasks on a wiki, such as correcting tpyos, adding categories, cleaning up pages and such. If you wish to run a bot for a specific task, '''''CONTACT A BUREAUCRAT OR ADMIN FIRST! Unregistered Bots will be banned, and if we can find who runs them, the operator may be banned as well! If you want to know how to make a bot, you can contact FiveCraft or Cadethefrogger. They can help you! (Hopefully.) (For a list of Registered Bots, click here) Bottage Laws (Bot Laws) * All Registered Bots will have Bot somewhere in their account name * They will have the same exact privs as the operator. (In other words, if the operator is an Admin, so is the Bot) * However, a Bot cannot be a Bureaucrat, and will not be listed on the Staff Members page, it will however be listed in the operators description, if the operator happens to be an Admin. * If a Bot is used for purposes that are intentionally harmful, the bot will be banned indefinitely and the operator will be banned for a certain amount of time, depending on the scenario and occurrences. * If a Bot makes a mistake, then the bot will be temporarily banned while we sort out the problem with the operator. * The bots tasks must always be updated before switching tasks! * If a bot is an admin, it will get the VT323 Font and the same color scheme as the Operator's Admin colors Staff Rules * You must be active, at least 1 time every 4 days. * Do not act superior to inferior users; their role does not define them. * If you wish to leave the wiki, make a thread about it. Do not disappear without letting a staff member know. * Do not promote users if they haven't filled a promotion application form and they were''' '''accepted by all of the staff. * Do not abuse your power. Category:FAQ Category:Staff